


The Storm

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Masturbation, Nursing, Oral Sex, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A female orc gets caught in a snowstorm and is rescued by a stranger.





	The Storm

Pelena, an orc shaman, had embarked on a journey to Winterspring. The secluded region of Kalimdor promised many rare herbs, and untouched wilderness. She was not disappointed. The vast expanses of ice and snow amidst soaring mountains were breathtakingly beautiful. She heard the call of the elements and followed without a second thought. They had never lead her astray before. 

Her way led through snowy plains and valleys, far from any civilization. The weather was mild, yet the air was crisp and refreshing. When it came time to make camp, her unseen guides led her to natural shelter. Some days she slept in caves, others she spent in the company of friendly furbolgs. She was at ease. However, the elements are fickle, and it is easy to be swept away by them if one isn’t careful.

One day, Pelena went on a hike though deep snow. Her collection of herbs had grown substantially, but she wasn’t satisfied yet. Certain that there was still more to be discovered in Winterspring, she walked into the unknown, and was surprised by a snowstorm.

It began as heavy snowfall, flakes the size of fingernails. Pelena got worried when the wind picked up, and soon snowflakes were whipping her face. She pulled up her scarf and wondered were to go. Her clothes were warm, but no furs in all of Azaroth would protect her from the cold teeth of the wind for very long if it chose to take a bite of her.

She wanted to follow her trail back while it was still visible, but the elements urged her to go on. She hesitated, but decided to put her faith in them. The elements seemed chaotic to the uninitiated, but they seldom did things without reason. Surely they had a plan for her.

Later, Pelena felt her resolve waver. The storm was in full swing at that point and she was certain that the wind would have knocked her over if she hadn’t been wading through waist deep snow. The wind and the snow made her feel like she was trying to walk through a wall of clay. On top of that, the wind had thoroughly penetrated her clothes, chilling her to the bone. Yet, above the howling of the wind she heard those familiar voices, urging her on. She wouldn’t be able to recall how long she kept walking, or if she made any progress at all, but, ultimately, her strength gave out and she collapsed.

She didn’t know how long she had been asleep when she regained consciousness. Everything ached and her vision was blurry, but at least she was out of the storm. She was buried under a mountain of furs and she was too weak to even so much as lift her head. Even though the furs warmed her, she still felt cold. Suddenly, the howling of the wind reached her ears from outside and she became nervous. However, she seemed safe for the moment. Wherever she was, it was sturdy enough to resist the storm. Relieved, she slowly drifted off into sleep again.

The ever-present aching plaguing her body kept her from reaching a deep, restful sleep. The raging storm outside woke her up again. She still felt terrible, so she couldn’t have slept for very long. However, several things had changed. Her savior must’ve fed her while she had slept. The taste of broth still lingered on her lips, and she felt somewhat warmer than before. Additionally, she wasn’t alone under the furs anymore. It was a man, and he was naked. Only then did she realize that she had been naked under the furs. He was spooning her tightly, warming her with his own body. By his slow, steady breath tickling her neck, she could tell that he was asleep. It was a little awkward, but his efforts to warm her body made her happy. Whoever he was, she had to make sure to repay his kindness once she had regained her strength.

She closed her eyes again. Sleep didn’t come easily this time, giving her mind time to wander. This whole situation reminded her of an erotic novel she had read once. A human wizard hit an orc soldier with a powerful blast of ice. He was brought to safety by a female orc, however, they got separated from their allies in the process. She had to nurse her comrade back to health, and even resorted to using her own body to warm him up again. Being an erotic novel from the pen of renown goblin author Lory Studyanker meant that it devolved into very graphic sex, of course. This was the author of popular works such as _The Big Green Screwdriver_ and _How To Milk A Tauren: My Adventures In Mulgore_ , after all. Nothing like that would ever happen in real life, of course, yet Pelena blushed a little as memories of reading those books flooded her mind. Eventually, sleep took her, and her dreams were as lewd as one might expect.

When she awoke for a third time, she finally felt rested. She still felt achy, but she could sit up and look around. She was inside a simple wooden cabin. Through a window she saw plenty of snow falling; the storm hadn’t completely subsided yet. There was a fireplace with a kettle over the flame. Bubbling noises and a savory smell told her that something was brewing in it. She also saw her clothes, hung up to dry. Seeing her little thong hanging there between thick, fur-lined clothes made her feel a little embarrassed.

Pelena settled back under the warm furs and waited. Whoever had saved her wasn’t around at that moment, and she wondered where they could possibly be. Furthermore, she was hungry, and wanted to get at whatever was cooking in the kettle. Helping herself to it seemed rude, though.

Then she spied a person passing the window. She watched the door open, eager to see who she was indebted to. A tall man entered the hut, carrying firewood. He was wrapped up in furs and thick cloth, obscuring his face. He put the wood down, and regarded her for a moment.  
“Finally, awake I see. Just a moment”, he said, and left again.  
He returned with more wood, and kept bringing more until a large pile had formed in the room.

He disrobed, revealing purple skin and a mane of green hair. Once his head had been uncovered, golden eyes looked at Pelena. He was a night elf. She had been at the mercy of an enemy the entire time! She was shocked into silence as he approached and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on her forehead, it felt cool.

“You have a fever. No surprise. Luckily, I have just the thing for that”, the night elf said and went to the fireplace.  
He filled a bowl with broth and brought it over to her.  
“Think you can eat on your own yet?”, he asked kindly.  
Pelena reached for the bowl with shaky hands. Seeing her struggle, the night elf took it back and fetched a spoon.  
“Here”, he said, offering her a spoonful.  
She reluctantly let the elf feed her. When he asked if it was good, she nodded. It was tasty, but more importantly, it filled her body with some much desired warmth.

They were both silent while he fed her, but Pelena broke the silence between swallows.  
“Why are you helping me?”  
The night elf raised an eyebrow as if he hadn’t understood her question.  
“I’m an orc”, she clarified.  
“So?”, he asked calmly, and offered another spoonful.  
“We’re enemies!”, Pelena said after swallowing.  
“Are we? You don’t even know my name, and I don’t nurse any grievances against you. I am Pannon, by the way”  
After a moment of silence Pelena also introduced herself.  
“But, we’re at war”, she said.  
“I have no interest in these foolish wars, which is why I live out here. Which reminds me; Why did you wander so far into the wilderness? Winterspring can be quite treacherous, as you found out the hard way”  
His words gave her pause. She tried to listen to the voices of the elements, but they were silent.  
“I’m a shaman. The spirits led me here”, she told him.  
“Into a blizzard? Well, good thing I found you when I did”  
It had been a lucky coincidence. However, Pelena thought that maybe the elements wanted Pannon to find her. Why though?

When Pelena had had her fill, Pannon ate, too, and told her to rest more. He explained that blizzards tended to last a while in Winterspring. While there was currently only heavy snowfall, the winds would pick up again. They would spend the next few days together and she could just as well get as much rest as possible in the meantime.

She watched her host stack up the firewood for a while. That amount would last for a week, at least. Watching him work while being confined to the bed made Pelena feel restless. She wanted something to do, but all there was to do was talk.

“So, why did you help me?”, she ventured.  
“You would have died otherwise”, he said nonchalantly.  
“That’s all?”  
“Do I need a better reason? I already told you that I don’t care about affiliations. If I can help, I help”  
Pelena appreciated the sentiment.

“Are a few herbs really worth risking your life for?”, he asked after a while.  
Pelena raised an eyebrow.  
“I saw your satchel”, he said, pointing at a corner of the room.  
There, on the floor, sat her collection of herbs. The bag was overflowing with various plants.  
“It was just curiosity. I don’t even know most of them, let alone what to use them for”, she admitted, feeling a little foolish.  
Pannon walked over to it and pulled out a bushel of leaves.  
“Do you know what these are for?”, he asked.  
Pelena shook her head, and the night elf smiled.

“Then allow me”, he said. She watched as the leaves seemed to dry out in his hands. He put the dried leaves in a mortar and crushed them. Then he fetched some water, boiled it in a small kettle and added the crushed leaves. He filled two earthen cups with the steaming liquid and offered one to her.  
“Tea”, he said, and took a sip.

Pelena followed suit. The stuff had a refreshing taste to it, kind of like mint. However, the treat did not make her forget about what shehad just seen.  
“How did you dry the leaves?”  
“Oh, I’m a druid. Drying leaves is nothing special”  
This revelation gave the orc pause. Shaman’s and druids were both in tune with nature. Maybe the elements had led her to Pannon for a lesson?

The rest of the day passed placidly. The storm picked up again and raged against the wooden walls of the hut, but to no avail. Pannon and Pelena were safe and warm. The elf made sure that there was a fire burning at all times and that it would even last through the night.

Then it came time to sleep and something occurred to the orc. She occupied the only bed in the hut. It would be like the night before, and she couldn’t say that she disliked the idea. It had been nice and warm under the blankets with him.

As she came to terms with that fact, Pannon stripped. She should’ve expected that, she had been able to tell that he slept naked the night before, after all. However, seeing him nude was different. He was muscular, tall and broad-shouldered, all qualities that a female orc could thoroughly appreciate. Then his pants dropped, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Pelena quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring. Her friend Tika had told her of an experience with a night elf, but she had thought it to be grossly exaggerated up until then. 

She simply turned her back to him and laid down. He joined her, spooning her as he had done before, and went to sleep. Pelena found it more difficult to fall asleep this time around. While she was comfortable, she had recovered to the point where her mind wasn’t all foggy and sluggish anymore. 

The close proximity made her heart beat quicker. Pelena was certain that her host had fallen asleep already, his breathing was slow and steady. However, she could distinctly feel his big cock pressing against her plush ass. Furthermore, she could feel it moving! He was popping a boner in his sleep. His dick grew fatter and longer, and was, eventually, sandwiched between her buttocks. His erection died down after a few minutes, of course, but it felt like an eternity to Pelena.

She tried to ignore it, but the best she could do was to resist the urge to rub up against it. She felt awkward, getting turned on by a night elf. She tried to think about the story she had remembered the night before, tried to imagine herself in it, riding that strong, but injured orc. However, when she visualized it, the orcs skin looked purple and his eyes glowed golden. How long she struggled she couldn’t have guessed, but in the end, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep.

Pannon was already up and preparing breakfast when she woke up. She felt tired, mostly because of her overactive fantasy.  
“Good morning. Food’s just about ready”, he greeted her heartily.  
Clearly, he hadn’t been plagued by inner turmoil like she had.  
“Good morning”, she mumbled, and yawned.

Her fever had gone down, and she was strong enough to eat by herself. Pannon was optimistic that another day of rest would be enough for her to recover fully. She accepted his estimate, and thanked him for taking care of her. Meanwhile, the storm didn’t let up.

The day passed uneventfully. They took their meals and listened to the howling of the wind. Outside their warm little shelter, the world seemed to disappear beneath flurries of snow. They killed time by talking about a variety of things. Pannon explained to her how to anticipate the weather in Winterspring, and about various natural wonders the region housed. She, in turn, told him about the wonders of Durotar, and he listened attentively. He had never seen the dusty land, and the images she painted for him with her words were intriguing. They both found the thought, that he wouldn’t be able to ever see it because of the rivalry between the Alliance and the Horde depressing.

The day went by, night came, and the storm raged on. Once again Pelena was spooned, and once again Pannon fell asleep easily while she was distracted by him.

When his breathing had become slow and steady, she succumbed to her urges. Fingers slid to her crotch and she masturbated. It wasn’t enough though. She felt his thick member on her butt and started gyrating her hips. He grew hard just as she had intended.

As one hand fingered her pussy, the other one reached for Pannon’s cock. She gently closed her hand around it, and marveled at the girth and heat of it. She stroked it slowly, but grew tired of the inconvenient angle, so she put it between her butt cheeks and started grinding against it.

Rubbing against that beastly thing turned her on. Her pussy was soaked and her fingering produced indecent noises. She couldn’t hold her moans in anymore as she approached an orgasm. She was just about ready when Pannon groaned in her ear.

“What’s going on”, he muttered drowsily.  
Pelena made inarticulate noises as she creamed herself. He picked up on this quickly and realized where his cock was. She had riled him up quite a bit with her big, soft ass.

When the orgasm subsided, Pelena looked at him over her shoulder. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then she gathered her courage, grabbed his dick and placed the tip against her wet cunt.  
“Put it in”, she told him.  
At first, he was shocked. Then, in the low light, he saw the desire on her face, and felt it in his loins. He let one of his hands brush across her body. He grabbed onto her hips and pushed.

She had expected it to be difficult to accept such a big one inside her, but she had lubricated herself enough with her own juices to admit him relatively easily.  
“Ahh, fuck”, she growled regardless.  
He went in easily, but he still stretched her more than anything else she was used to. When he had bottomed out inside her, she felt his hips pressing against her butt and heaved a heavy sigh.   
“You should have put that inside me on the night you took me in. Would’ve warmed me up easily”, she jested.   
Pannon chuckled and began to move. A long, drawn out _‘oh shit’_ escaped Pelena as she adjusted to the penetration. His cock was rubbing all kinds of places all at once. A girl could get used to this!

As Pannon found his groove, he started mumbling to himself. Pelena only caught fragments of what he said, but it had something to do with tight pussy strangling him. She gathered he liked her hole and tightened up, making him groan with pleasure.

Little climaxes paved the way to Pelena’s big one. Meanwhile, Pannon was working himself up more and more. His thrusts became more violent. Eventually, he turned her on her belly, and slammed her pussy in that position. Their bodies slapped against each other loudly and the bed creaked under them.  
“Ah! Oh! Yes, I like it rough!”, Pelena groaned, pinned to the furs by Pannon’s weight.

Sooner rather than later, both of them screamed as they finally hit their orgasms. The night elf felt felt his partner’s pussy squeeze him for a long moment, as she screamed into the pillow and her body quacked. Meanwhile, Pelena felt torrents of hot cum pouring into her pussy as the man on top of her roared.

Exhausted, Pannon, rolled off of the orc and spooned her once more. They didn’t talk, merely enjoyed the warmth of their partner. They fell asleep shortly thereafter, with Pannon still stuck inside that orcish snatch.

Next morning, Pannon awoke to a funny feeling on his cock. He lifted the furs and saw Pelena blowing him enthusiastically. She was bobbing her head up and down his shaft, her tongue swirling around him like crazy and making slurping noises all the while. He could watch drops of saliva slowly running down his cock as she gave him her sloppy blowjob. 

Living so far from anyone else had meant little to no female companionship for Pannon, and he began to remember how wonderful it could be.  
He cleared his throat to gain her attention. Pelena noticed, sucked really hard as she pulled his cock from her mouth, releasing it with a loud pop.  
“Took you long enough to notice my efforts”, she teased, licking his glans.  
“Good morning to you, too. What are you doing?”  
“Oh, it’s just that the past few days all you fed me was broth and bread, which was tasty. However, us orcs are mainly carnivorous, and I couldn’t help but notice this juicy piece of meat”, she joked, winked at him and resumed her business.

He settled back and let her do her thing. It felt fantastic, the way she massaged his tip with her throat. He placed a big hand on her shaven head and caressed it while he looked around. The wind had calmed down, but there was still plenty of snow falling outside. Fortunately, their firewood and food would last for a few more days.

Laying there, filling Pelena’s greedy mouth with cum, Pannon couldn’t help but hope that the storm wouldn’t stop any time soon.  
After swallowing, she settled down next to him, pushing her modest breasts against his arm.  
“In the mood for a proper breakfast now?”, he asked.  
“Absolutely! Can I help you prepare it?”

The rest of the day consisted mainly of eating and sex. Their fling had broken whatever boundaries had kept them apart up until the previous night. They ate, then they fucked. There was no better pastime, after all. When they wanted to take a break, they either ate some more or chatted about nothing in particular. Both of them were eager to do it more and more.

After a while, they got tired of doing it on the bed, buried under furs. They spread them out in front of the fireplace so they could stay warm while also looking at each others bodies. Pelena loved to watch his muscles work as he moved on top of her or seeing them glisten with sweat and other fluids when she rode him. Pannon enjoyed the sight of her boobs bouncing with every thrust he delivered, but they couldn’t hold a candle to her big round ass. She spent a lot of time on all fours that day, just for his viewing pleasure.

Neither of them restrained themselves during their sessions. Far from anyone who could hear, they moaned and screamed loudly, letting the other know how good it all felt. When they had finally satiated their enormous sexual appetites, both of them collapsed onto the furs, giggled and sighed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

When they awoke, the snow had stopped. Pannon went outside to see how things were and determined that the storm had stopped. Winterspring was once again a tranquil winter wonderland.

After eating breakfast, Pelena was dressed again for the first time in days and stood outside the hut, ready to leave.  
“You should reach the next settlement in about five hours. Just don’t lose your direction”, Pannon told her.  
Pelena stood there quietly for a moment. Then she grasped Pannon’s hand.  
“This might sound odd, but I… would like to stay a bit longer, I think. I don’t hear the elements calling to me, so I don’t have an immediate reason to go back, and...”, she said, bashfully.  
The night elf regarded her for a moment. Then he raised her hands to his lips and kissed them.  
“I want you to stay, too”, he said.  
She glomped him on the spot, overjoyed.

It didn’t take long for both of them to realize that she wouldn’t leave anymore, at least not for long periods of time. Happiness with her purple lifesaver kept her there, and he was happy to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Orc girls don't get enough love, so I wrote this.


End file.
